Vampire
Vampires are a species of supernatural & undead creatures that feed on blood of the living. Since the beginning, they have certain distinctive characteristics, among which appearance and hunting behavior, that set them apart from other fictional vampires. Vampires are descendants of a family of five vampires known as The Old Ones. History The origin of the vampire race is a mystery, but it is known that The Old Ones are the first, and most powerful vampires in existence. From the bloodline of The Old Ones, all vampires were created as time progressed. They origin began in the Old World (North America) in the year of 11 B.C. as the first vampire family, whom the mother of all died giving birth to last child of five siblings. The Old Ones possess no weaknessess like others created after their time. Centuries after the Old Ones discover that they are the first of their kind, they became the hierarchy of the vampire world. They are considered the most hated and feared of all vampires around the world. Nature Vampires are a supernatural species in the world today (other known species which is a Werewolf, notable as Children of the Moon. It is known that humans can be turned into vampires, and vampire venom is nothing more than a deadly poison, which is catastrophic pain to any who has experienced it. Vampires themselves are feral, predatory creatures, far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. When they sense danger, they go almost immediately into a defensive crouch, after which they bare their teeth as a sign of warning. If the warning is not heeded, they will let out a feral attack against their enemies. Fighting, vampires use both their hands (grappling) and their teeth. Their bites can sever the limbs of their opponent (vampire teeth are known to be able to cut through their skin) as well as kill (ripping out the throat). Their grappling can tear off limbs and is known as a better way to fight than just going for the kill (inexperienced vampires and newborns are the only ones that do so). Blood Blood is the only component of a vampire's diet. If a vampire fails to drink blood, it results in them weakening mentally, inhibiting their ability to think with rational thought, and ultimately resulting in them losing all sense of humanity and rationality. Their heart will pump blood through their veins, but once there's none left, their veins rub together like sandpaper. It is known as being an extremely painful experience. To a vampire, the taste of blood varies on a massive basis. Due to their acute senses, they can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a nasty aftertaste. Although it is very slight, a vampire who consumed human blood is slightly stronger. This is the reason newborn vampires are so much more stronger, because their human blood still lingers in their body. This however, doesn't last very long as the venom naturally consumed this blood throughout the course of the newborn year. This doesn't go to say that a vampire who isn't a newborn or doesn't feed on human blood are not strong. A vampire who chooses to abstain from drinking human blood and instead drinks the blood of an animal is referred to as a vegetarian vampire. Emotion Switch Vampires are said to be able to turn off their ability to feel emotions including guilt if they find what they feel too overwhelming, Eric has done this along with a few other vampires, however, Camille claims that the Switch doesn't exist or at least not for older vampires. due to the fact that Eric and Vincent were very moral people and the fact being a vampire doesn't automatically turn one evil, there has to be a switch or else said vampires would have been crippled with guilt after their first kills. Yet again, a vampire's bloodlust can be so strong that it overwrites their morality. Due to they're hate compacity, they can also turn off their emotions. But despite their nature, vampires are also capable of feelings, such as love, beauty, protection, compassion, care, respect, self-control, empathy and remorse. Appearance Vampire's skin burns when exposed to sunlight. Unlike their descendants The Old Ones, their skin is inevitable to burn due thier advanced age and how they're the first of all vampires. Usually, vampires are extraordinarily beautiful. Some more attractive than others, such as Camille and Ariana. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey, more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they are themselves. If an already attractive human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be "breathtaking". If they were of average interest, their attractiveness would be lower. If however they were not particularly pleasing to the eye, they would become average, but this is a rare occurrence, because vampires normally select exceptional humans to turn. Their skin is described as monumentally pale, alabaster, or marble (because of its texture and feel, as well as its appearance). Regardless of original ethnicity, a vampire's skin will be exceptionally pale. The hue varies slightly, with darker-skinned humans having a barely discernible olive tone to their vampire skin, but the light shade remains the same. They owe their unnatural pale complexion to their lack of blood flow; once they reach the first anniversary of their transformation, they no longer possess blood of their own (though they still become slightly flushed after feeding). Their strong resemblance to marble statues rests also on their skin's granite-like appearance and impenetrability, as well as the no longer need to blink - the venom-based fluid that resides in the eyes fulfills now the function of tears and eyelids. They may not move at all, if needs be, and if they stay immobile for several thousand years, they will start showing the appearance of fragility or petrification. However, though they feel closer to shale than granite, they are no more fragile than those remaining active. A wise vampire will avoid exposure to direct sunlight, so not to be injured or seen by humans during the day, unless the sky is overcast, since their skin automatically burns, their cells have become hard and refractive as they were so many small prisms. Eyes A vampire's eye color changes with both his/her age and diet. The Old Ones possesses electric blue eyes due to their advanced age, heirarchy of the vampire world and the many centuries of surviving off blood bags. Newborn vampires show bright red eyes; a diet of human blood would darken them to a crimson red color. However, a diet of animal blood would instead dilute the eyes to a golden color. Newborn vampires are known for having incredible strength as well as crimson eyes. Both traits are caused by their own blood that still lingers within their tissues, producing the shockingly bright red eyes that "fade slowly over the course of a year" and incredible strength. As a vampire's thirst grows, his/her eyes grow darker with it, until they at last become a coal black. In contrast, as vampires feed, their eyes become lighter. In addition to the thirst, the purplish-black bruises under their eyes become more pronounced as their thirst grows. Though if they have recently fed the bruises becomes less noticeable, and all but disappear (depending how well-fed they are). The bruises indicate that vampires never sleep. Speed Once the transformation to vampire is completed, they acquire certain superhuman abilities. One of the most amazing among them is their speed, substantially faster than the human eye can see. When vampires run, they become "all but invisible". This suggests that vampires are meant to move to a new location every so often. Michael is described as a blur while he runs and Eric can move so quickly that he is able to outrun his whole family. Strength Another enhanced trait is their physical strength. A good example of their strength is seen when Eric decides to arm wrestle Vincent after learning of their abilities. Eric describes the power in his one arm to be about the same as a cement truck moving downhill at over 60 miles per hour. Older vampires are always stronger than younger ones, since their strength is advanced due to their age and it derives from the lingering human blood left in their body. Diet does not have a massive impact on strength, since it always depends on the individual vampire. If a vampire possessed great mental strength and willpower as a human, he will find it easier to control his wild, animalistic instincts. Even so, if a vampire has not fed for a long time, he will be less likely to think clearly and more likely to give in to their thirst, attacking the first living thing he detects and draining it of blood within seconds, all without a single thought (human or animal). If, however, an unlucky human were to be near their vicinity, they will preferably attack him/her rather than the animal. Physiology After the change, vampires' physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced, eye color changes, and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell - the first warning of an impending threat. The ability to cut off airflow from their lungs allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities. As they grow older and more disciplined, vampires can learn to smell differences between the scents of various humans' blood, as well as scents of other things (like fabrics - the unique scent of denim). The range of their senses can be increased (thought only fractionally) through concentration. Whenever a vampire feeds, is angered or aroused, their faces turn to a paler complexion, with blood rushing to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look that they often use to scare off or threaten others. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan explains that the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. Vampires are excellent hunters and can use their inhuman speed and senses of sight, smell, and hearing to develop great stealth skills, allowing them to remain completely unseen by their victims despite any constrictions. Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. They can hear sounds coming from several miles away, and even with their eyes closed, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room thanks to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat, a pulse thudding in a vein, and words spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect. Their enhanced vision allows them to see the smallest details - dust motes floating through the air and ultraviolet light. Vampire vision is unhindered by darkness, and is so acute that they view humans as blind, or "mud-eyed", in comparison. Ariana describes her sight as being better than an eagle's. Vampires find wearing glasses or contact lenses to be uncomfortable or irritating; they see the miniature imperfections (ex. scratches). Their scent is based on their venom, and is pleasant, not only to humans, but to other vampires as well. Their body's natural changes no longer occur. They cannot age or grow (things such as fingernails, toenails, and hair will no longer be able to grow - if they are cut they will never grow back. However, if an arm, leg, nose, or other such appendage should be removed (still painfully), it can be easily reattached (since the venom is adhesive, coating the severed end with it will help it heal faster). They show no physical and mental illnesses and defects, and their voice becomes more alluring, melodic, and seductive. Their heart no longer beats. The venom replaces all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to cry. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around more easily within their sockets. As vampires describe themselves, they are unchanging, "living stone" beings frozen exactly as they were when they were transformed. (Though to another vampire, the granite-skin feels smooth, soft, and warm and not the icy-hard touch a human would feel). Requiring little or no change to produce sperm, males can still breed, while female vampires cannot, their bodies no longer accommodate the changes related to pregnancy. In male vampires, the venom takes on a form so similar to seminal fluid that can bond with a human ovum, making possible the creation of a human-vampire hybrid. The underlying biochemistry and physiology is currently unknown. Vampires, although essentially immortal and indestructible, cannot be killed. Even a human couldn't accomplish it under the right circumstances - venom and venom-based fluids are very flammable. However, humans are unable to compete with vampires in strength and speed, therefore they are unlikely to succeed. It is highly likely that the necessity of ripping a vampire's body to pieces before incinerating them into ashes is to prevent them from putting out the fire before it can do serious damage. This is the only known way to kill a vampire. Transformation The transformation from human to vampire is described as being "the sharpest memory they have of their human life." A human is bitten, and venom from glands inside the vampire's mouth is injected into the bloodstream. Depending upon "how much venom is in the bloodstream, and how close the venom is until it enters the heart", the transformation could last anywhere from 2-3 days. During this time, the human will endure indescribable pain. Once the venom is injected, it is described as being "the beginning of the greatest pain you will ever understand". The venom then has to make its way all through the body. Next through the heart, and it will pump again and again in the heart until it starts meeting itself in the veins. Then it will burn all the veins until the heart stops beating. It moves slower than blood because it’s thicker. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to saturate every cell in the body before the process can be completed. Abilities All vampires possess supernatural strength, durability, stamina, speed, reflexes, agility, and healing capabilities. A vampire's senses are also similarly enhanced to supernatural lengths; physically they can move at very high speeds, and running is described as being second nature. A vampire's mental facilities possess greater memory retention than a human's, allowing them to have photographic memories. Although details about their immune system remains unknown, it is suggested that vampires are immune to most, if not all, diseases. They are immortal and will live forever unless they are dismembered and burned - detached limbs do not lose their resilience, and move to reattach themselves. Personality They are often bloodthirsty, violent and uncontrollable. A newborn's emotions are hard to control and they anger easily. When they catch the scent of blood, their hunting instincts will take over and affect their ability to focus, but after sometime as a vampire, their thirst will slowly become easier to manage. It is impossible to predict how long a newborn or an average vampire will remain vicious and bloodthirsty before their secondary desires and personality resurface, since every person is different. Some indications which show a newborn are their bright crimson eyes (due to the blood left in their body at the time of changing), uncontrollable thirst and incredible strength. As they tend to age over centuries, vampires personality becomes stable and controllable, if they choose to. Weaknesses *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires, and if they are exposed for too long will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to The Old Ones. *'Invitation|Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Due their advanced age, The Old Ones are not fatal to this situation. They can enter a home without the consent of the owner. Enemies Vampires are said to have two natural enemies, which are werewolves or notably described as "Children of the Moon". Vampires often fight among each other. There have been many cases throughout history where vampires created armies of newborns to challenge one another and gain territory. If a vampire's mate is attacked or killed, then he or she will likely extract revenge, hunting down and killing the attacker. Known Vampires Eric (Old One) Camille(Old One) Vincent:(Old One) Ariana:(Old One) Michael:(Old One) Isabella Dark Full Moon.jpg|The Old Ones Promo Pic! 34.jpg|Michael Eric.jpg|Eric KE.jpg|Ariana Sid.jpg|Camille Oma.jpg|Vincent One 2.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals